


Earth Angel

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyungki rise, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Songfic, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After Kihyun’s crush becomes too much to handle, he comes up with what he thinks the perfect way to confess~
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BananaMilk514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/gifts).



> I am taking a short break from my mountains upon mountains of school shite to come at y'all with a fic inspired by [this tweet here](https://twitter.com/kihyxngwon/status/1255229908357468162)
> 
> I was just Very Inspired when I saw this and it was the only thing I could think about, so I went ahead and wrote it <33 I hope y'all enjoy it!!!!!

Kihyun keeps his eyes glued to the television screen in front of him, pointedly not looking over at his best friend as The Romantic Scene starts. Marty McFly has just taken the stage, holding a guitar seemingly too big for his frame and starting to play the song that is singlehandedly responsible for his eventual inception. He can feel as Hyungwon starts to sway to the song, and he swears he can hear the dreamy light overtaking the younger’s beautiful eyes. He always gets the same look on his face during this scene, one of so much heartbreaking want that Kihyun could kiss him right then and there.

But, it’d be pretty weird to kiss his friend like that.

“That’s so romantic~” Hyungwon sighs, and Kihyun can only manage a short hum in reply. Hyungwon scoffs, and Kihyun chances a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Hyungwon curling up against the arm of the couch. “You don’t have to be so weird about it. If you don’t think it’s romantic, just say so.” Kihyun’s brow furrows, and he looks over fully with a question at his lips.

“Why would you say I don’t think it’s romantic?” 

“Because you always get so quiet whenever this part comes up!” Hyungwon points out, waving to the tv with a pout. “... I mean, why else would that be?”

“I-I just… think it's weird,” Kihyun manages to say, getting up from the couch and grabbing the bowl that had been filled with popcorn at the beginning, but now only has a few crumbs. 

“How is it  _ weird _ ??” Hyungwon demands, straightening up a bit defiantly. Kihyun only shrugs before he escapes the oncoming interrogation, not wanting to have to come up with a lie with such short notice. He grips the bowl a bit too tightly as he goes to the kitchen, starting a sink of dishwater before dumping out the kernels and crumbs into the nearby trash can. “Ever think it’s just you??” Hyungwon yells from the other room, his tone lilting teasingly. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Kihyun calls back, relaxing a bit. Teasing is always easier. “Like I’m even  _ half _ as weird as you!” 

“Dork!”

“Beanpole!”

Kihyun hears Hyungwon echo his own snicker, and he shakes his head fondly as he dips the bowl into the water. He goes back to the living room to retrieve the rest of this dishes, ignoring the movie to keep working. He doesn’t want to have to do this later, when he’s too tired, so he’ll just do it now when he has a chance.

“Wanna order takeout?” Hyungwon asks, sounding a bit distracted. Kihyun snorts, rolling his eyes at the suggestion.

“We have enough leftover takeout in the fridge to feed a small army,” he says, propping his free hand against his hip. “We’re  _ not _ ordering more.”

“But I want shrimp,” Hyungwon outright whines, tearing his eyes away from the movie long enough to pout up at Kihyun. He lies down on his side, turning on his back as his pout grows. He blinks slowly, his long black hair fanning out around his face. Kihyun has to remind himself to breathe, absolutely refusing to blush at how cutely Hyungwon looks at him despite how his heart begins to race.

“I—”

“ _ Please _ , hyungie?” Hyungwon begs, his pout growing. “Tomorrow night can be leftover night… I’m just really craving shrimp…”

Kihyun takes a moment before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose both to keep from having to look at Hyungwon anymore and also to stave off an oncoming headache.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he relents, waving a hand at Hyungwon to get his phone and place an order. Hyungwon immediately perks up, beaming from ear to ear and grabbing for Kihyun’s phone on the coffee table. He unlocks it and goes to the delivery app, his face going blank in thought. Kihyun shakes his head, mostly at himself, and continues on his way to the kitchen.  _ God _ he’s so whipped… A part of him wonders if Hyungwon knows and is just taking advantage of it, but he highly doubts that. It isn’t in Hyungwon’s nature to be so manipulative… Minhyuk, maybe, but not Hyungwon.

Kihyun sets the dishes in the soapy water, letting them soak for a moment. He stares at the suds, clenching his fists thoughtfully. The scene from Hyungwon’s favorite movie plays over and over in his mind, but he does his best to shove it out. He’s watched that movie, that scene, so many times with Hyungwon throughout the years… but only recently has it become harder and harder to bear. Ever since this crush on Hyungwon has proven to be more of a pest than the object of said crush… 

“Kihyunnie!” Hyungwon calls from the living room, causing Kihyun to jump in surprise. “Do you want anything…?” Kihyun breathes out a sigh through his nose, dipping his hands into the dishwater to finish up his current task.

“I don’t like seafood!” he replies in a tone that he hopes conveys to the younger how he should know that by now. He hears Hyungwon groan in annoyance, and he doesn’t bother fighting back the smile that tugs at his lips.

“You’ll like what I order you!” Hyungwon insists, and Kihyun shakes his head fondly.

Hyungwon’s probably right, of course. He just doesn’t want to admit it. If  _ Hyungwon _ picks it out and orders it for him, then he likely will enjoy it a great deal… Of course, it’s only like that for Hyungwon. 

God, Kihyun really does have it bad… He needs to figure out a way to get this off his chest before it's too late and Hyungwon starts dating some hunk. Not that he doesn’t think he can’t compete with a hunk, mind you. Kihyun is  _ well _ aware of how much of a catch he is. He just doesn’t want anyone else in the situation, or else they’ll inevitably end up disappointed… 


	2. Chapter 2

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” Minhyuk asks, wagging a brow as he slurps at a soda. He sets the drink down on the coffee table and leans against Jooheon, his boyfriend, and hugs tightly onto his arm. Kihyun purses his lips, thoughtful as he stares at the board in front of him. He sees Hyungwon out of the corner of his eye plucking up a piece of pickled radish. He offers it over, and Kihyun takes it into his mouth distractedly and chews.

He makes a noise at discovering a loophole, leaning forward and slamming down some tiles.

“That!!!” Kihyun says smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Quixotry!”

“That’s not a word!” Minhyuk complains, launching himself over Jooheon’s lap and grabbing for his phone. He quickly begins typing on the device, but Kihyun only beams. God, he really does love game night sometimes. Any chance to show up Minhyuk is golden in his eyes. A scream of outrage slips through Minhyuk’s lips a second later, and he tosses Jooheon’s phone away. Jooheon scrambles to catch it, pouting at Minhyuk’s typically-chaotic antics.

“Just throw in the towel now,” Kihyun croons, snickering under his breath, “and save yourself from a smackdown!” He hears Hyungwon chuckling softly, and he turns his head to beam over at his roommate and game night partner. Hyungwon’s sitting just a couple inches behind him, a bowl of jajjangmyeon in his lap. He’s stirring the noodles and sauce together with his chopsticks, clearly struggling with the amount of noodles he’s got curled around the eating implements. Kihyun sighs, clicking his tongue as he reaches over for the scissors and starts cutting the noodles for him.

Hyungwon thanks him softly, his voice just between the two of them, and Kihyun can’t help the way he glances up at him, his gaze so bright and soft for the younger.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Minhyuk chirps in, earning a curious glance from them both. Kihyun looks to Minhyuk questioningly, feeling how he moves simultaneously with Hyungwon, and he scowls when he sees Minhyuk’s mocking smirk. “You two need the room, or something?”

“Play a word or accept your defeat and pick a different game,” Kihyun says, crossing his arms over his chest again, though this time in defiance. Minhyuk cackles at his response before shifting off the couch, scooping the tiles haphazardly into the box and folding the board before putting it away. 

“Let’s play strip poker.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jooheon sighs out exasperatedly, scowling at his boyfriend. Minhyuk snickers again as he leans against him, batting his eyes like that’ll somehow appease him. Kihyun turns around to give Hyungwon a look that says “I no longer claim him, he’s only your friend now,” but he falters when he sees how badly Hyungwon seems to be blushing at the suggestion. Hyungwon’s eyes dart this way and that, as if silently refusing to look anyone in the eye. Kihyun frowns at that, turning back around to watch as Minhyuk tries to go for the deck of cards on the end table and Jooheon fights him away.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, standing from the floor. He goes to the kitchen for another drink, humming softly under his breath. He feels Hyungwon’s eyes on him as he leaves the room, though he doesn’t call the younger out on it… 

“You gonna tell him, or should I?” Minhyuk asks teasingly, his voice floating into the nearby kitchen. Kihyun pauses, opening the fridge door a bit slower as his ears perk up.

“ _ Min _ !” Hyungwon whisper-shouts, clearly not as quiet as he had assumed he’d been. Kihyun takes his time surveying the soda options before picking one, wrapping his fingers around the chilled can as Hyungwon goes on. “Shut your mouth, he’s gonna hear you!”

“So what?” Minhyuk shout-whispers at the same frequency. Kihyun slowly closes the fridge door and pops his soda open, taking a long drink. “I’m tired of your coy shit. You both like each other, just say something!” Kihyun purses his lips, his gaze narrowing as he keeps drinking. He’s surprised to be hearing news like  _ this _ right now… He’d thought be’d been the only one to have caught feelings. Apparently Hyungwon’s a better actor than he gives him credit for. That, or he’s just been blind.

“I can’t!” Hyungwon defends. “He doesn’t like me back, and when I tell him it’s gonna make him feel all awkward and move out…”

“Won, you’re not blind,” Minhyuk tells him bluntly. “He  _ so _ obviously has a thing for you!  _ Use _ your  _ eyes _ .” He hears Hyungwon huff loudly, and Kihyun can almost see the pout the younger is likely sporting. Kihyun notices absently his can is empty, and he quickly crumples it up and throws it into the recycling before retrieving another drink. He returns to the living room, not giving Hyungwon a chance to respond. To be honest, he’s on Cloud Nine right now. 

He’d always known he’d been a catch, but he wasn’t always sure if Hyungwon saw him as such… Now that it’s been confirmed, he can be moving things right along. He sits a bit too close to Hyungwon this time, drinking down half this soda, as well, before setting the can aside and glancing to Hyungwon with unreadable eyes. Hyungwon gulps thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing, and Kihyun has to bite back a laugh.

“Fine,” Minhyuk finally sighs, sounding so exasperated that Kihyun has to turn to see what he’s upset about  _ this _ time. Minhyuk slides off the couch to reach under the coffee table and pull out Monopoly. Kihyun gives him a weary look.

“You really think that’d be better than Scrabble?” he asks, skepticism dripping from his voice. Minhyuk rolls his eyes, slamming the game down with a tone of finality. Kihyun leans back against the armchair behind him, arm resting against Hyungwon’s. He can almost feel the nervous tension between them just at that simple contact, and he has to tap his foot to keep himself from smirking.

As Minhyuk sets up the game, Kihyun has half a mind to just confess right then and there. But, then it wouldn’t really be  _ confessing _ , now would it? He’d just be stating the truth. No, it has to be something grand, something romantic… It has to catch Hyungwon’s eyes as well as his heart, make it impossible for the younger to brush it off as a joke. He has to prove his feelings not just through words, but by action. But… what the hell would be good enough?? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun goes over to Hoseok’s, Changkyun’s, and Hyunwoo’s the next day. He doesn’t really expect the other two to be there, but when he’s ushered in by Hoseok to find his two boyfriends there, Kihyun can’t say he’s too surprised. Ever since they got together, the three have been inseparable. 

“Want anything, hyung?” Changkyun asks, blinking up at him from the couch. Kihyun smiles gratefully but shakes his head, sitting carefully on the loveseat near the window. Hyunwoo watches him quietly, just massaging Changkyun’s feet like it's the most casual thing in the world. Hoseok sits on Hyunwoo’s other side, the bit of couch closest to where Kihyun’s perched. Hoseok regards him worriedly, his eyes shining with anxiousness, and Kihyun has to keep himself from teasing the older too much.

Even though they’ve known each other since Kihyun was in diapers, he doesn’t want to aggravate him when he’s trying to ask for advice.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok finally asks, the tense tone he has causing Changkyun to frown. “You sounded pretty urgent on the phone…”

“N-Nothing’s wrong,” Kihyun says, chuckling softly. He glances up to the ceiling, rubbing at the back of his neck. “At least, I hope not… I just, well, I want to tell Hyungwon how I feel about him, but I don’t really know how to do it…”

“ _ Finally _ ,” Changkyun comments, earning a frown from Kihyun. Changkyun raises his hands in defense, shrugging unapologetically. “Min-hyungie’s been complaining for weeks that y’all haven’t gotten together yet. ‘ _ What’s taking so long?? They live together! Why don’t they just screw already??? We all know they want to!’ _ Trust me, I’m more relieved that he’s finally gonna stop all that.”

“Good to know,” Kihyun replies, his smile tightening a bit as he files that away to give Minhyuk hell for later. Hoseok licks his lips, smacking them thoughtfully.

“You’re… coming to us for advice on how to confess?” Hoseok asks, as if he’s trying to get it right. Kihyun nods in confirmation, his gaze snapping back to the older. Hoseok hums deeply in his throat, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I-I mean, I’m no love expert, Kihyunnie, but—”

“Aren’t you?” Kihyun asks, only somewhat joking. “I’ve never been able to hold a boyfriend down for more than a couple of months, but you  _ three _ have managed to stay together for nearly four years now. Clearly, you know something about this whole relationship thing that I don’t…”

“Communication,” Hyunwoo offers out, his tone solemn. Kihyun purses his lips at this. Not that he disagrees, mind you, but he’d been pretty sure he had known such a thing to be important already. At least, he just feels it’s pretty damn obvious.

“Communication,” he repeats awkwardly, “yeah…” Hoseok pats Hyunwoo’s knee, giving him an affectionate glance for a moment before returning his gaze to Kihyun. 

“Well,” Changkyun pipes in again, picking at his nails, “what kind of stuff does Won-hyung like? You can play into it.”

“That’s just it!” Kihyun says, waving his hands in exasperation. “He likes all the cheesy, romantic stuff!”

“Then be cheesy and romantic!” Hoseok says, clapping his hands together once happily. “Get him flowers and chocolate and a card and—oh! Maybe a singing telegram???” 

“No, hyung,” Kihyun borderline groans, leaning back with a sigh. “It has to be  _ special _ , something tailormade for him. I don’t want it to be something he can just write off as something  _ any _ one could do for him! It has to be something only I would think of…” His tone falters despite himself, and he can’t help how he starts fidgeting with his own fingers. “He’s… very special, and the moment and everything has to be  _ perfect _ .”

“Aw,” Hoseok coos, earning a hard frown from Kihyun. Hoseok doesn’t back down, though, leaning closer and grasping Kihyun’s knees. He moves them all around, like he would when they were kids, and Kihyun wipes his face with his hands in exasperation. He should’ve known Hoseok would be of no help, the big sap.

“What’s something only you two do together?” Changkyun prompts, earning a curious glance from Kihyun. Kihyun hums, dropping his hands thoughtfully. “Just play up to something to do with that…” Kihyun tries to think. It’s not that they don’t do much together—they’re roommates for god’s sake—it’s just hard to pinpoint something only  _ they _ do together… They go to game nights with their friends, they go to bars with their friends, they somehow end up watching  _ Back to the Future  _ literally every movie night… Kihyun swears, one day he’s gonna be in just the right mood to mute the tv at that insipid scene Hyungwon thinks is  _ so roman _ —

“THAT’S IT!” Kihyun bursts out, catapulting himself from the loveseat. Hoseok lurches back in surprise. He blinks up at his friend wildly like a startled bunny, leaning against Hyunwoo. Kihyun snickers, in too good of a mood to be sympathetic right now. He points a finger to Hoseok, beaming from ear to ear as the plan starts to come together in his mind. “Tell Minhyuk we’re all going karaoking and to find a good place! It has to be small, but a good kind of small.” 

“W-When?” Hoseok asks, still seeming very surprised. 

“Day after tomorrow,” Kihyun answers, already marching for the door. “I’ve gotta go. Tell Min to text me when he finds a place! We have to make sure they have a certain song in their library before we decide on it.” He’s already got one foot out the door when Hoseok speaks again, his phone in his hand as he looks up the albeit simplistic lyrics. Though they’re easy enough to remember, he’s got to start practicing. It’s been a while since he tried to legitimately perform, and he has to make sure he gets everything right. 

“What song???” Hoseok asks, sounding wholly bewildered. Kihyun glances over his shoulder, giving the three on the couch a wild sort of grin that shows off his silver tooth. 

“Earth Angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungwon doesn’t really… know how to take the shift in Kihyun ever since game night. He’s been quiet, yet… oddly flirtatious? At least, that’s what Hyungwon thinks. Sitting too close to Hyungwon, his eyes lingering on Hyungwon a bit too long, seeming like he’s wanting to say something but looking like he decides against it at the last second… 

If Hyungwon didn’t know any better, he would assume Kihyun had overheard his conversation with Minhyuk the other night. But, if he had, he’s sure Kihyun would’ve said something by now. It isn’t in Kihyun’s nature to just let something like that sit, like it means nothing. Even if he didn’t have any feelings for Hyungwon, which Hyungwon is sure he doesn’t, Kihyun would’ve said something by now. Then, when he came back from Hoseok’s place only two days ago, he had some new fire lit under his ass and he had started prattling on and on about a group night.

“I don’t really feel like going to karaoke,” Hyungwon had told him, pouting. It was true, to an extent. He just didn’t want to be subjected to Kihyun’s singing, though he couldn’t word it like that… How was he supposed to explain that hearing Kihyun’s beautiful, otherworldly voice was enough to make him fall in love ten times over?? No, it’d be much safer to just sit this one out. He could swear he swoons enough in the car when Kihyun is just humming along to the damn radio.

“You’re  _ so _ not missing out on this, Chae Hyungwon,” Kihyun had insisted, his mood shifting gears to a more stern demeanor as he’d crossed his arms over his chest. He’d stared down at Hyungwon, the glare set there causing Hyungwon to wilt a little. Why does Kihyun have to be so damn sexy when he’s mad?? 

“But, I don’t—”

“Don’t what? Have time? Of course you do,” Kihyun had scoffed then, waving a dismissive hand. He had left the living room then, wholing himself up in his bedroom for the next two days. Hyungwon could swear whenever he’d pass by his door he could hear a familiar tune just pricking at his subconscious to be recalled, but he’d never dare to linger too long or else Kihyun would surely shoo him off.

So, now, here he is, stuck between Kihyun and Hosoek at the booth they had snagged upon arrival at this karaoke joint Hyungwon had never heard of before. It’s got a bit of a retro theme, sci-fi regalia dating back to the 50s plastered along the walls. He even spots a Delorean cutout hanging from the ceiling next to an Enterprise, and he can’t help the small noise of surprise that escapes him.

“You like it, Wonnie?” Kihyun asks in his ear, causing him to jump. Hyungwon gulps thickly, managing a small nod as he glances over. The way Kihyun’s eyes are sparkling in the dim light… it’s enough to make Hyungwon’s heart jump from his chest. Kihyun seems almost relieved at his answer, and the older takes a long drink from his cup. Hyungwon tears his eyes away and keeps looking around the bar, chewing on his lower lip. He tries not to think of how nice it had just felt to be called something so familiar by Kihyun, and subsequently fails because goddamn the way he had said  _ Wonnie _ just makes Hyungwon’s ears burn… 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Kihyun really did— 

“Ok, let me out,” Kihyun says, waving at Minhyuk and Jooheon at the other end of the booth. He says it like he’s almost afraid, like he’d better leave now or else he’ll lose the nerve. Minhyuk pouts, but Jooheon drags him out obediently before the argument clearly on the tip of his tongue drips out. Kihyun looks over at Hyungwon again, and Hyungwon feels the need to busy himself with finishing off his first drink. “You better listen, Hyungwon, cause I’m only gonna say this once.” Kihyun seems to hesitate as he stands, downing the rest of his drink, as well, before striding away from the group.

“What’s he up to…?” Hyungwon can’t help but ask no one in particular, his eyes narrowing as he watches Kihyun walk with such purpose. He hasn’t seen Kihyun march like that in a while, likely not since high school.

“You’ll see~” Minhyuk answers vaguely. Hyungwon frowns at that, leaning back in his seat as he shoots Minhyuk a scowl in return. Minhyuk only snickers, turning to lean all over his boyfriend as they all turn their eyes permanently towards Kihyun. Kihyun whispers something to the man working the karaoke machine before hopping up onstage. As he settles behind the mic, Hyungwon can tell how his shoulders tense up underneath the multicolored spotlights. He shifts his stance, balancing on the outer edges of his shoes as he grips the microphone.

“I’d… like to dedicate this song,” Kihyun starts, licking his lips as he locks eyes with Hyungwon across the grimy tiled floor, “to someone who’s become very special to me. I wanted this to be as special as he is, and… well, I just hope he can tell where I’m getting at. Cause otherwise it’d just ruin the moment.” Hyungwon can’t help the light chuckle that escapes him, and he brings up a hand to cover his mouth. It’s almost as if Kihyun can hear it judging by the way the older eases. 

Hyungwon can’t tear his eyes away, even as the familiar tune begins and he starts to absently sway. The first strums of guitar start, and Hyungwon feels his breath catch in his throat. 

_ Oh… my god. _

“ _ Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine? _ ” Kihyun starts, his tone an octave lower than usual to clearly try and emulate a certain version of this song from a certain movie Hyungwon knows by heart. Kihyun seems to almost smirk at Hyungwon’s widening eyes, leaning closer to the mic with a bolt of confidence. “ _ My darling dear, love you all the time. _ ” Hyungwon chew absently on the tip of his thumb as he listens, trying not to let himself jump to any conclusions. Of course, what other conclusion could there be??? After all, what else could Kihyun be trying to get at if not— 

“ _ I fell for you, and I knew the vision of your love's loveliness. I hope and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness. _ ”

“Holy fuck,” Hyungwon mutters under his breath, ignoring pointedly how Minhyuk looks at him with  _ such _ a pointed gaze. He can’t help the way he grabs onto Hoseok’s upper arm, trying to fight down his own panic. He glances away for just a moment, shaking Hoseok with a surprising amount of strength. “Is this—?”

“What else would it be?” Hoseok asks, the purest of smiles adorning his features, and Hyungwon has to hug himself around the middle. God, of  _ course _ Kihyun would do something so shameless like this to confess… It’s  _ so _ him, with his cocky grin and his squared shoulders and his perfect jawline and—oh fuck, there goes Hyungwon’s heart. Falling in love with Kihyun all over again.

“ _ Oh, oh, oh, Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you for all time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you… _ ”

Kihyun holds out the last word for as long as he seems able to hold air, every note about as perfect as the man singing them. Hyungwon can’t find it in himself to clap like the few patrons with them in this hole in the wall joint, too struck by emotion. Kihyun’s confident smile falters for a split second, and Hyungwon has to fight back the urge to coo. As much as Kihyun is hot when he’s cocky, he’s cute when he’s anxious. Kihyun takes a small bow, thanking the miniscule crowd before getting offstage and returning to the table.

Kihyun’s got an almost boyish grin on his face, his silver tooth glinting in the low lighting. Hyungwon just can’t tear his eyes away, not even knowing what to say.

“Well, beanpole?” Kihyun prompts, sounding almost breathless. “What do you say? WIll you be my earth angel?” Hyungwon can feel everyone’s eyes on him, the other patrons’ as well as their friends’, and he feels ten times more bashful than he should.

“You’re such a sap,” he manages to tease, kneading his lower lip between his teeth. Kihyun barks out a laugh, leaning across the small table enough to get into Hyungwon’s face.

“Really?” Kihyun prods. “That’s all you have to say? I belt my heart out for you, and you just  _ mock _ me? I thought you had better manners, dongsaeng.”

“So, you’re just gonna confess your feelings and nag me?” Hyungwon replies, crossing his arms over his chest and forcing a small pout. The back and forth is helping him relax a bit, helping him start to process what was probably the best moment of his life, and he figures Kihyun can tell by the way the older relaxes. “That’s not very romantic,  _ hyung _ .” Kihyun coos, tilting his head to the side.

A moment of silence stretches between them, and Hyungwon almost feels like it's a moment of reprieve. But, then Kihyun closes the distance to give him a hesitant kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Hyungwon feels his heart clog up his throat. God damn, Kihyun’s seriously gonna give him a heart attack.

“That a yes~?” Kihyun asks, and Hyungwon can’t help the way he smiles. He beams from ear to ear, so gummy and purely, unadulterated  _ happy _ . He nods adamantly, leaning close to just feel Kihyun’s lips against his again. He likes that feeling a lot, enjoying how soft they are and how well they naturally just  _ fit  _ with his own. He hears Hoseok coo beside them and Minhyuk wretch, but he pays neither any mind. For just this moment, he’s Kihyun’s angel, and Kihyun is his.


	5. Chapter 5

Kihyun hums softly under his breath, running his fingers through Hyungwon’s long black hair. The younger had showered earlier, and it’s all fluffy from having air-dried. He looks a bit like a puppy like this, and Kihyun just thinks it’s too entirely cute. Hyungwon’s currently using his lap as a pillow, staring all starry-eyed at the television. Kihyun’s eyes crinkle with so much affection, and he reclines his head against the back of the couch with a sigh.

It’s been nearly a month since Kihyun had done his big gesture, and things—oddly enough—feel just as natural as ever. They still bicker over the little things. When Hyunwon doesn’t pick up his dishes from the night before, Kihyun nags him about housework. When Kihyun pushes too far, Hyungwon still claps back with some fiery phrases of his own. However, now, instead of small laughs and furtive glances, they make up with butterfly kisses and back hugs just tight enough to squeeze out their breaths.

“We still on for tomorrow…?” Kihyun asks softly, glancing to his phone for the time. He frowns, having not realized it was so late. Where did the day go?? He starts to move like he’s getting up, but then Hyungwon hugs onto his legs and Kihyun is now just legally obligated to stay. He chuckles softly, leaning down to give Hyungwon a kiss to his temple. Hyungwon hums in his throat, reaching up to hug Kihyun around the neck.

“When are we not?” Hyungwon asks teasingly. Kihyun snickers lightly, smiling so wide it hurts his face. He shifts around, groaning softly as he maneuvers his body until he’s lying on top of Hyungwon, instead. Hyungwon snickers, his fingers tangling in Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun hums softly, giving Hyungwon light smooches here or there.

“You say that like you’re already getting tired of me,” Kihyun notes, his own voice lilting on mocking. Hyungwon pouts up at him, his brow furrowing. He catches Kihyun’s lips in a full kiss, humming against his lips.

“Getting tired of an actual angel?” Hyungwon asks as if it's the most ridiculous thing in the world. “ _ Never _ .”

Kihyun beams down at him, tilting his head to the side as he settles in this new position. He gets lost in Hyungwon’s big, perfect, doe eyes, watching how they flutter open and shut in hesitant blinks. A light pink dusts Hyungwon’s cheeks, and Kihyun doesn’t fight the urge to kiss him on the forehead. Hyungwon releases a long sigh through his nose, melting against the couch. 

“It’s lucky we already live together,” Kihyun notes, twirling some of Hyungwon’s hair absently around one of his fingers. “We already know all about the annoying stuff that could break us up later.”

“Please,” Hyungwon snorts, rolling his eyes despite the fond light in them, “as if my habits are even half as annoying as yours… If anything would break us up in the long run, it’d be your nagging.”

“Sure,” Kihyun scoffs, a wry smirk coming to him. “ _ That’d _ do us in, not your weird sleeping hours or  _ any _ of your messy habits…” 

“But without any of that,” Hyungwon says, pouting playfully, “just what would you nag me for, hyungie? We both know it’s your favorite pastime.”

“I wouldn’t say  _ favorite _ ,” Kihyun teases, leaning close to Hyungwon’s ear, his nose brushing against the couch cushion. “I can think of a couple other things I like to fill my time with now~” Hyungwon practically trembles beneath him, sucking in a small breath.

“That’s dirty, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon murmurs back, his voice growing heavier. “Just what kind of example is that you’re setting for me, hmm? Teasing me like that…” Kihyun leans back with a laugh, cooing at the way Hyungwon’s eyes are blown open a bit too wide and making him seem a bit too cartoonish. He pets at Hyungwon’s cheek, and the younger’s eyes fan closed as he leans into the touch.

“Sorry, baby,” Kihyun comments, pinching his cheek a little. “You’re just so cute~ I can’t help it.” Hyungwon whines, and Kihyun snickers again before giving him a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before getting up. Hyungwon watches as he goes with a small huff, and Kihyun keeps their hands together for as long as possible before leaving the kitchen. He sighs softly, humming in his throat as he gets a couple of sodas from the fridge.

He hears the song that had set all this in motion from the living room, and he pokes his head back into the room to see Hyungwon staring at his phone. He frowns in confusion, stepping closer until he can see the screen. It’s himself, the lights of that eclectic karaoke bar shining around his hair as he sings his heart out. Kihyun smirks bemusedly, kneeling next to the couch. Hyungwon jumps in surprise, snickering to himself as he snuggles closer to the older.

“Min got a video,” Hyungwon explains softly. “I’m glad he did… When we’re old and gross and I can’t remember my name, I wanna be able to watch this and remember~” 

“You’re thinking ahead,” Kihyun comments dryly, causing Hyungwon to blush again. Kihyun chuckles softly, kissing his cheek before nestling his head against the crook of Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon watches the video until the end, his chest tightening with affection. Kihyun sighs through his nose, nuzzling Hyungwon’s cheek as the younger locks his phone and sets it down. Kihyun remains there for a moment, thinking of what his life could possibly be like with Hyungwon staying by his side… 

All the anniversaries in store, the birthdays, the holidays. His mother has already started bugging him about bringing Hyungwon home to meet them officially not as a best friend, but a boyfriend. He’s also pretty sure he’s overheard Hyungwon making excuses on the phone to his own mother about putting off a visit to home. He knows it’s really too early for any of this, at least for a different relationship. But, for some reason, with Hyungwon it all just feels…  _ perfect _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments are always appreciated!! Follow me on Twitter @hyungkistan1 <3


End file.
